Sting Finger
or Venom Sting (for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is a zombie released alongside Z-VIRUS patch. Overview A female researcher who worked in an unidentified illegal research complex was transformed by Z-Virus. The body is elastic under the influence of chemical waste. It has the ability to approach quickly and surprise with sharp tentacles. Tactics Using Sting Finger *Be wise when using abilities as you can only use it once per round. *Use Penetration ability to infect 4 humans in a row in ducts. Engaging Sting Finger *Be careful of the Jumping skill as it is useful in breaking human camps. *Aim accurately over Sting Finger as it has low knockback resistant. Abilities Events This zombie was released alongside Venom Guard, Forbidden and Z-VIRUS patch on: *'South Korea': 28 June 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'China/Japan': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Indonesia': 1 May 2013 alongside Tomahawk, Dragon Tail and Thompson Gold. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 22 May 2013 alongside M32 MGL. This zombie was released as AI-controlled on: *'Turkey': 14 May 2014 (appears in New Zombie Shelter only). This zombie was released alongside Free Update on: *'CSN:Z': 8 January 2015. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. Skills 'Penetration' 'High Jump' Gallery Original Sting Finger= Zombie_stingfinger.png|Icon Stingfinger_vmdl.png|View model File:Residentzombie_tw.png|Ditto, Taiwan/Hong Kong version Healing ( Maybe ).jpg|Ditto, high jump ability File:Residentzombie_penetration.png|Penetration File:Sting_fingers_penetration_power.jpg|Ditto, in-game File:Residentzombie_stab.png|Stab File:Residentzombie_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Wielding Zombie Grenade Stingfinger_originalmdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Stingfinger_orgin_mdl_HD.png|Ditto Stingfinger_hostmdl.png|Ditto, host Stingfinger_origin_dummymdl.png|Origin dummy model Stingfinger_host_dummymdl.png|Ditto, host Stingfinger_origin_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox Stingfinger_host_hitbox.png|Ditto, host File:Stingfinger_art.png|Promotional art File:Stingfinger_art2.png|Ditto File:Stingfinger_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Stingfinger_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stingfinger_venomguard_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Venomguard_banshee_stingfinger_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:Undertaker_residentzb_poster_csnz.png|Ditto, in game Origin Sting Finger Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Sting Finger Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Heavenly Jump.jpg|Activating the Heavenly Jump (before Zombie Mode Rework) Tentacle Infection.jpg|Using Penetration skill hud_residentzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_residentzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| Nurse= nurseskinresident origin.png|Host model nurseskinresident host.png|Lesser model nurseskinhost viewmodel.png|View model File:Mbanner_171012_01sreeumnvb.jpg|Korea poster nurseskinresi.png|Icon File:Obtained Nurse costume.jpg|Obtained from Top Class Decoder Death Hurt Ditto Penetration Heavenly jump Stab Stab miss Taiwan exclusive Enhanced Blue= Zombie_stingfinger_up.png|Icon File:Residentzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Residentzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Sting_finger_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Residentzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, Host Enhanced Origin Sting Finger Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Sting Finger Zombie.jpg|Ditto, Host Residentblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_stingfinger_up3.png|Icon resident up3.png|View model stingfinger up3 host.png|Host model stingfinger up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin Residentredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *The system file for this zombie is residentzb, which refers to Resident Evil. *Sting Finger model resembles Choi Ji Yoon for origin zombie. While following the Zombie Escape Manhwa, it was an infected female researcher, who is known to be Choi Ji Yoon's sister. *Its secondary attack impact sound is similar to Master Combat knife. *In the extra chapters of Zombie Scenario where Sting Finger appears so far, Origin Sting Finger makes no appearance, only the Host one. This is probably a mistake of Nexon, as in contrast with other zombies, only the Origin ones appear, no Host zombies. *After the 8 January 2015 update of South Korea, its HP is slightly decreased. *After the 12 March 2015 update of South Korea, its hitbox and defense were adjusted. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, Sting Finger used to have another jumping skill known as Jump, which had better performance than the current Jumping skill. It was replaced with the current one for game balanced purpose. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Point item